


A Splash of Ginger

by Graendoll



Series: Kinktober [11]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bisexual Ben Solo, F/M, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Spitroasting, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-15 23:40:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21261518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graendoll/pseuds/Graendoll
Summary: Rey and Ben Solo are in an established relationship where they can freely explore their sexual fantasies. Rey's include a threesome and Ben knows just the guy.





	A Splash of Ginger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wilson66](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wilson66/gifts).

> This fic is part of the Fall is Cumming collection from TWD. For the prompt:
> 
> _Established pair Rey and Ben decide to introduce added colour to their sex life, a certain splash of ginger, perhaps._

Rey was nervous when she knocked on Ben's door. It wasn't unusual for her to go to his place, but he had made her a promise about tonight the last time she’d seen him. Leaving her with a steely look in his eyes that had her shivering in sort of anxious anticipation every time she remembered his face.

Their relationship was unconventional, to say the least. She was a starving undergrad in a mechanical engineering program, and he was a fully realized adult. He owned his own home, drove a car that cost as much as her education, and wore a tie. They had met through his mother, of all things, the idea making Rey cringe if she thought about it too hard considering what, exactly, their relationship entailed.

Ben had been a complete asshole when they'd met, and Rey had spent a solid three hours after being introduced to him complaining, loudly, to her friend Rose about the rich, pretentious, coldhearted, snake of a man she'd had the misfortune of meeting. He was like an evil version of Leia, the woman whom Rey had met through her advisor, Amilyn Holdo. Leia and Amilyn were old friends and somehow, Leia had taken to Rey upon meeting her the second semester of her sophomore year. The older woman had invited her to lunch and Rey had fallen in love. Having not had a mother growing up, the maternal nature of her relationship with Leia was like diving into a lake of cool water after trekking through the desert for forty years.

But her son? The dark-suited, black-haired monster that scowled and towered over normal sized humans? He was like if someone had reached into a mirror and pulled the shadow version of Leia out of the depths of the darkness. Brilliant, but mean. Honest, but cold. 

At least that had been her initial impression.

As luck would have it, however, she continued to run into him. Leia invited her over regularly and he was constantly  _ hovering _ , helping himself to the coffee pot while they sat at the table and discussed Rey’s work, ghosting past the open door to Leia’s study. He was like a wraith that haunted her relationship with the woman, a constant reminder that she was  _ not _ Leia’s child but simply a friend. Not only that, but he appeared on the campus from time to time, for reasons that remained a complete mystery to Rey for weeks. Every time he saw her he'd stare at her and inquire after her and be eerily polite in a way that made Rey wonder if he wasn't planning on murdering her and hiding her body on an abandoned golf course or possibly a boat.

That all changed one cold September afternoon when Rey ran into him on campus in a sudden rainstorm. She was prepared to hoof it back to her place like always even though it was pouring, but he offered her a ride and before she could think better of it and find a diplomatic way of turning him down, she'd blurted out the sentence that appeared to have sealed her fate.

_ You terrify me. _

What happened after that was almost comical, the expression on his face morphing into something pained; a frown curving his plush mouth downward. He'd seemed crushed, like she had just kicked his puppy and then pointed and laughed at him, and when she looked at him a second time, he was suddenly humanized. There had been an awkward apology, assurances that he wouldn't bother her anymore and an abrupt exit. Rey had felt compelled to run after him. He was Leia's  _ son _ and his frown had tugged at her chest and she couldn't just let him walk away, head down and hands in his pockets like some sort of dejected modern Mr. Darcy.

His lips had twitched when she’d grabbed his sleeve and announced she wasn’t a coward, the frown lingering around his eyes even while he attempted to keep his face even. After a few moments of contemplation and a quirk of her eyebrow, they'd gotten in his car; a sleek, black Mercedes that had heated seats and tinted windows and made Rey feel like she had just slipped into the den of some sort of predator. There was complete silence as they drove to her tiny, rundown apartment building, broken only by her succinct directions and the  _ swish swish _ of the windshield wipers.

He’d walked her up to her apartment door and watched silently while she let herself in, brooding over her shoulder and hovering like some twisted version of a bodyguard. Before he left, he’d leaned down to her level, staring her in the eyes and whispered,  _ I don’t want you to be afraid. _

The absolute worst part, however, was that she hadn’t been able to get the low rumble of his voice out of her head for days afterwards. She started seeing towering wraiths in Armani suits out of the corner of her eyes on the way to class and every time she heard a baritone male voice it managed to morph into his. It was distressing.

She saw him several more times at Leia’s, including during her annual Thanksgiving open house, which Rey had been thrilled to be invited to. When she saw Benjamin Solo arrive in casual wear she almost choked. He’d been wearing a turtleneck sweater in a soft heather grey that had framed his pale face and black hair so perfectly she could have wept. He’d given her his barely there smile and wandered towards her across the large living space of the Organa-Solo home with the grace of a large cat tracking his prey.

And then he’d asked her to dinner.

She’d said yes because really at this point there was no reason to deny the fact that she was borderline obsessed. In hindsight, she probably could have blamed it on the turtleneck or the champagne, but those would have been lies. Unsure what dinner with the wealthy, antisocial son of a socialite politician actually entailed, Rey had been pleasantly surprised when he’d added that he wanted her to come to his house so he could cook for her. The idea of being trapped in his home with him gave her a fair amount of anxiety, but not because she was  _ terrified _ . Not  _ anymore _ . 

Dinner had been amazing. Thefood was excellent and Ben, dry witted and cynical, had kept up his end of the conversation admirably. After he’d cleared the plates, however, he’d leaned down over her shoulder, his dark hair falling over his brow, and whispered in her ear.

_ I have a fantasy, Rey. _

That had been all it took. Five little words and she was like putty in his hands. All things considered, the fantasy he had shared with her that night had been quite mild. He asked if he could feed her, by hand, as they sat on the floor. It was very 9 ½ Weeks, but Rey had found it incredibly sensual. By the time he slipped the last raspberry past her lips, she’d nearly attacked him as she moved in for a kiss. They’d made out for what felt like hours before he pulled away and rubbed his nose against her while offering to drive her home.

That was nearly eight months ago, and they’d been involved ever since.

The door opened to his house and he took her in with a look, the kind that sent a shiver down her spine and made her panties wet.

“You look amazing.” Rey smiled at him as he moved aside to let her in, the delicious smells from his kitchen hitting her so hard she let out a small moan. “Did you have a good day in class?”

Rey nodded as he moved behind her, wrapping an arm around her waist and leaning his head over her shoulder. She shuddered and hugged his arm to her waist. 

“Are you nervous?”

“Yes.”

Ben kissed her cheek and turned her to face him, raising his hands to cup her jaw. “It’s just dinner, Rey. Nothing is happening. This is just a...meet and greet. Or, consider it an interview. Just because you agreed to have dinner, doesn’t mean you’re obligated to do anything else, okay?”

"Okay." Ben gave her a peck on the lips and she smiled against his mouth before he released her. “It’s just a little weird, you know? Interviewing someone for a threesome?”

Ben frowned down at her. “If this makes you uncomfortable we’ll stop, right now. I’ll send Hux home and you and I can - “

“No.” She shook her head. “I want to do this.” She brushed her lips against his mouth and lowered her voice to a whisper. “I want to be a good girl for you.”

“Fuck, Rey.” He growled and deepened the kiss, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her to him until she found herself tugging on his hair and arching into him.

"I didn’t realize you’d invited me over for dinner  _ and _ a show."

Rey squeaked and quickly broke away from Ben’s lips, turning at the cultured British accent that came from Ben’s dining room. The man leaning up against the archway leading to the other room was nearly as tall as Ben, but much leaner, with a thick head of red hair that was groomed and clipped within an inch of its life, making him look like an uptight FBI agent.

Ben slung an arm over Rey’s shoulder, her arm snaking around his waist, as she pressed into his side while she tried to assess the man in front of her.

“Be nice.” Ben’s growl was half playful and Rey relaxed a bit. “Rey, this is Hux. We went to boarding school together.”

Hux gave a stiff bow, saluting her with the wine glass, holding it by the slender stem as he raised it.

“Pleasure.”

Giving her a little squeeze, Ben released Rey and headed towards the dining room, trying to break the weird tension in the room.

“Let’s eat.”

* * *

Dinner was outstanding, Ben having outdone himself with homemade gnocchi and an amazing cream sauce with pancetta, all served with a variety of sauteed vegetables and a seemingly unending amount of wine. As the dinner progressed, Rey found herself spending an inordinate amount of time staring at the man across from her.  _ Armitage _ was his first name, even though Ben never used it, referring to him exclusively as Hux throughout. Rey ate, trying to avoid making moaning noises with each bite. As she watched their guest smirk at something Ben said, she imagined what it might be like to have the slightly officious ginger across from her eat her out while Ben watched and nearly choked on her wine.

“You okay?” Ben looked at her with concern and she flushed.

“Yes, fine, sorry.” Taking a sip of water, she tried to refocus the conversation on something other than her near death experience.

“So, boarding school. What was that like?”

The men exchanged a look and Ben swirled his wine. “It was...enlightening.”

Rey blinked and then suddenly recalled what Ben had told her about his friend when they’d discussed this whole plan. 

“Did you two date?”

Hux coughed this time, grabbing a napkin and putting it to his mouth to cover the noise before lowering it to show his reddened cheeks. “Absolutely not.”

“You’re pretty when you blush, Hux.” Rey snorted with suppressed laughter while Hux sent daggers across the table at her boyfriend. Ben just gave him a flat stare and a shrug. “Relax,  _ Armitage _ , I don’t think she’ll judge you.”

Hux looked across at her and she tried to give him a reassuring smile. After a few moments, his face relaxed.

“Yes, well, not all of us have the same “fuck you” attitude as Solo, here. My father would have me murdered if he knew I’d kissed a boy.”

“That’s terrible.” Rey reached out and laid her hand over his, moving before she could think. When he turned his hand over to squeeze hers before muttering a thank you, she made her decision.

“Ben?” He glanced briefly at her hand on Hux’s and raised an eyebrow. She bit her lip and nodded and she saw his ghost of a smile before he set down his wine. He watched her intently as she pulled her hand away from Hux’s grip, before standing and going over to sit on Ben’s lap. If their dinner guest found it odd, he didn’t say anything about it, and as she leaned her back against Ben’s chest, she pressed her head to his heart and listened to the solid, reassuring thumping.

Ben's strong arm wrapped around her middle and squeezed, his lips brushing the top of her head before he adjusted her slightly in his lap. 

"So did I pass?" Hux didn't make eye contact with either of them when he asked, instead staring at the reminder of his wine as he swirled it in the delicate glass.

"Rey?" Ben's deep voice rumbled out her name in a way that made her heart speed up. She stared at the redhead until he lifted his gaze to meet her green eyes and gave him a soft smile.

"Yes."

Rey watched as he downed the last of his wine and placed the glass on the table before smoothing out his sweater. With a glance up at Ben, she waited for his small nod before sliding off his lap and approaching their guest. Hux's eyes watched her as she knelt in front of him, her hands running up and down his thighs slowly, not quite reaching his groin. He licked his lips and looked down at her.

"Can I kiss you?" his voice was soft, the accent adding a cultured sort of politeness to his request.

With a nod, Rey raised up on her knees and moved closer to him, his legs spreading to accommodate her approach. She saw his eyes flick up to look behind her, and glanced over her shoulder to see Ben watching them intently before he gave his friend a nod of approval. With a heated glance at her boyfriend, she turned back to their dinner guest. 

They moved towards each other at the same time, and when his lips met hers, Rey pressed into him, her awareness of her movements heightened by the knowledge that Ben was watching her. He tasted faintly of wine as his tongue swiped across her lips, and when she opened to deepen the kiss, she took in how  _ different _ he was from Ben, as though their personalities could be summed up by the movement of lips and tongue.

Hux was an excellent kisser, regardless, and when he pulled away from her she was slightly breathless, the strangeness of his mouth on hers adding an intensity to the already charged moment.

There were some scuffling sounds behind her, so Rey wasn't surprised when she felt the warmth of Ben's chest press against her back. Her hands were back on Hux's thighs, nails scraping up and down the inside of his legs and she rolled her head to the side when Ben lowered his lips to her neck. His lips brushed over the expanse of her exposed flesh before he wrapped an arm around her waist and she watched as his other arm reached out, fingers running over Hux's jaw, the same way he did with her before going in for a kiss.

God, she wanted to see this. 

Moving closer to Hux until her stomach was pressed into his crotch, she felt Ben lean in. Sandwiched between the two of them, she shifted to the side to allow they men to come together and watched as their lips met, watched as Ben's tongue peaked out and pressed into Hux's mouth. Rey clenched her thighs together, the hot pulse of arousal surprising her as her gaze focused on the kiss being shared between her boyfriend and his friend. 

Ben's hand slid up to cup her breast, thumbing at her nipple and forcing a gasp out of her mouth as she involuntarily gripped Hux's thighs harder. He let out a groan and placed one of his hands on hers, squeezing it and moving it up his leg until she settled over his hardness. He and Ben were still engaged in a passionate kiss, and Rey continued to watch the way they nipped at each other, letting out a sigh while she slowly stroked Hux through the front of his jeans. Needing more, she leaned into Ben's hand as he massaged her chest, plucking at her hard nipple through the fabric of her dress.

Hux broke the kiss with a groan and leaned back, his face flushed in a way Rey found both endearing and attractive. 

"You two don't need to be on the floor." 

With a huff of amusement, Ben moved away from her and stood before leaning down and lifting her to her feet. She held out her hand to Hux, pulling him to stand in front of her. Pressed between the two men, Ben at her back and Hux at her front, she felt oddly safe and protected.

"Living room?" She asked no one in particular. Hux nodded first, and with a tug on his hand, she led the way. Walking him to couch she sat, pulling him down to sit next to her before releasing her hold on his hand. With a look, he reached out and dragged his finger across the collar of her dress, the soft touch causing goosebumps to appear across her chest. Rey stared up at him with a smile before leaning in to kiss him again. She felt his hand cup her breast, palm brushing against her hard nipple and let out a groan. 

She heard Ben chuckle at the noise she made, causing her to pull away from the kiss. Eyelids heavy with arousal, she noted Hux was still palming her chest, stroking her hard bud while she watched Ben sit behind her on the other part of the "L" of the sectional couch, another bottle of wine and three glasses in his hand. Setting everything down on the coffee table he moved closer to her, his hand curling around her thigh as he leaned his chin on her shoulder.

"I think we should get this dress off, what do you think sweetheart?"

Rey nodded, her eyes locked on Hux's, as Ben slid his hand up her thigh before moving it to work on the zipper of her dress. He continued to pepper kisses over her back as he lowered the zip, going painfully slowly as if putting on a show. The fabric across her chest loosened and Hux removed his hand from her breast to slide the fabric across her shoulders and down her arms, leaving trails of gooseflesh in his wake.

Overwhelmed by the intensity of what she was feeling, Rey barely registered Ben's strong hands on her waist as he pushed her to stand. When she was fully up, Hux tugged the dress completely off her arms and she reached out to him to steady herself, hands on his shoulders, as he pulled the black sheath over her hips, allowing it to pool on the floor. She wasn't wearing a bra or stockings, so with the dress gone she was reduced down to a simple black lace thong and her heels.

"You're lovely." The words came from Hux, his eyes darting over her while Ben continued to run his mouth over her lower back, his warm hands having returned to her waist after Hux had removed her dress. She gasped when Hux put his mouth on her, hot lips on the underside of her breast. His tongue trailed over the globe before flicking across her nipple, and when he wrapped his lips around it and began to suck she threw her head back, eyes closed in bliss.

Ben's hands squeezed her hips while Hux worshipped her breasts, lifting his hand to toy with the nipple that wasn't currently in his mouth, his other moving to her waist where Ben held her steady. She could feel them intertwine fingers over her hip, someone's thumb running under the waistband of her thong. She started making quiet noises as the feeling of two mouths and four hands on her worked its way down to her core.

When her whimpers became moans, she felt Ben tug her away from Hux's mouth and her eyes popped open to see his flushed cheeks, his thumb giving her nipple one last swipe before he wiped his mouth and dropped his hand.

"How far are we going to let this go?" His voice was raspy and Rey refocused as she settled into Ben's lap, his hand coming around to casually toy with her breasts.

"That's up to Rey." Ben's voice was low, the silky sound running through her, making her painfully aware of how damp her panties were. Trying to bring herself back to the moment, she took a deep breath before leaning toward Hux, supporting her weight on her hands and pressing her lips to his quickly.

"I want to suck your cock while Ben fucks me."she whispered against his lips. "Is that okay?"

"Do I get to fuck you?" He looked at her and then over her shoulder at Ben, wanting permission from both of them. She considered his question for a moment before answering with a small smile.

"Eventually. But I want this first." She waited until he returned his gaze to her. "Okay?"

"Abso-fuckin-lutely." All three of them laughed at that, relieving some of the tension in the room. Enough for Rey to crawl out of Ben's lap and situate herself on the floor between Hux's legs. Ben took the opportunity to move the coffee table out of the way while Rey worked on Hux's belt, her hands brushing against his growing erection as she worked on the buttons of his fly, popping them open while she smiled up at him, bottom lip between her teeth.

When Ben had offered to arrange a dinner after she mentioned a threesome being on her bucket list, she had assumed he’d wanted another woman. Even though it had technically been  _ her _ suggestion, she’d balked. All her self doubt had bubbled up from the depths where she’d kept it buried and she’d immediately backtracked after voicing her desire for it. Luckily, they had good communication and a commitment to honesty, so when Ben had discovered the source of her concern he’d immediately offered up a solution. The idea of bringing another  _ man _ into their bed had stopped her short, alleviating the concerns she had about not measuring up, but bringing a whole host of other issues with it. She hadn't been sure she’d be able to do it, worry about disappointing everyone rolling around in her brain for weeks before they’d discussed whether or not to move forward with the idea.

But here, now, looking up at the redhead while his pupils grew, a soft brush of his hand against her hair, she realized this was  _ exactly _ what she’d wanted. To have the attention of two men focused on her, to be worshipped and desired. What she’d always worried would be a degrading experience was the opposite of that. She felt empowered, beautiful, strong.

Wanted.

When the last button on his jeans was released, she palmed Hux's cock for a moment, mouth watering at the thought of taking a taste of someone other than Ben while he watched. Sneaking a quick glance behind her, she saw him kneel down, his thumbs looping under her thong and slowing pulling it over her hips. She raised up on her knees and arched her back a bit, resting on her elbows between Hux's leg as Ben lifted first one knee and then the other, removing her heels one at a time as he rendered her completely naked.

With a tug, she pulled Hux's grey boxers down until his cock sprang free. He wasn't quite fully hard, but Rey found herself quite pleased with what was in front of her. Carefully, not knowing how sensitive he would be, she wrapped her hand around his length, her thumb running over his tip. He made a groaning noise and reached out to run his hand over her hair, tracing the edge of her ear with a fingertip. Rey licked her lips and bent forward to wrap her mouth around the gorgeous cock in front of her, arching her back so as to provide Ben with the best possible view of her ass. She was rewarded by a soft spank to her cheek, followed by the feeling of Ben's hands on her thighs.

The cock in her mouth began to expand under her tentative sucking and she looked up into the green-grey eyes of the man it was attached to. His mouth was open and she watched his tongue dart out to lick his lips, the hand in her hair clenching as the other contracted next to his hip on the couch. She leaned in to take him deeper just as Ben slid a finger up her slit.

"You're sopping wet." He leaned over her and nipped at her neck as she pulled Hux's cock further into her mouth. When she pulled back, her hand fisting at the base of his hardness, Ben pressed a finger into her and she whined, causing Hux to tug on her hair harder than he had up to this point.

She watched as his eyes flashed with concern, and wanted to make sure he knew she wasn't bothered by his aggression but Ben beat her to it.

"She doesn't mind if you pull her hair." Hux nodded as Rey returned to lapping at his cock. Ben's hand reached up under Hux's shirt, his nails scratching down the other man's stomach, pulling another moan from the redhead and causing him to tighten his grip on Rey's hair again. She hummed softly as she pulled him deep and he thrust up into her throat. When she pulled back, Ben tugged at her chin, causing her to pop off Hux's cock, her hand continuing the slow strokes as Ben kissed her. 

With a whimper, she let him devour her mouth, his familiar taste both grounding and arousing as he licked and nipped at her mouth. When he broke the kiss, he pressed his forehead to hers before wrapping his hand over the fist gripping Hux’s cock and directing it back into her mouth. With a smile, she held his gaze while wrapping her lips around the other man's erection. 

As Ben leaned back, he pressed his finger into her again, dragging another moan from her as she bobbed up and down on Hux’s cock. Finding her rhythm, she felt Ben press another finger into her, sliding across the spongy spot inside her as he flicked her clit with his thumb. Arching her back, she opened herself up to being fucked by his hand while she gently slid her teeth across the soft skin of Hux’s erection.

"You look so beautiful, Rey." Ben squeezed her hip as she rocked against his hand. "So lovely with a cock in your mouth. Does it feel good, Hux? My girl's mouth on your cock?"

"She's fucking perfect." His voice was rough with arousal and Rey hummed her appreciation for his words as she took him deep in her throat. "So hot."

Ben removed his fingers from her core, leaving her clenching down on nothing and suppressed a flash of disappointment when she felt his heat lean over her again. The low timbre of his voice removed any sense of loss she may have felt.

"Taste her." 

Pulling back, she watched Hux lean forward and take Ben's offered fingers into his mouth. The knowledge that he was lapping up her wetness made her pussy clench. She toyed with the tip of his cock while her eyes remained locked on the image of his mouth wrapped around Ben's fingers.

Hux’s eyes glanced down at her and he pulled away, sinking his hand into her hair again and guiding her down his length. With a wink she complied, hollowing her cheeks and sucking until he let out a moan.

Soft sounds behind her were all the preparation she had for Ben to press his cock into her entrance. Rey's eyes rolled back into her head as she felt him push into her until he bottomed out, her channel so slick he was able to slide in with a single thrust. Rey adjusted her position, arching her spine in order to accommodate him. When he pulled out of her almost entirely and slammed back into her a second time she was propelled forward, deep throating Hux unintentionally.

His hissed expletive, however, made her realize how much he enjoyed the feeling of her throat on his cock and she endeavored to repeat the experience for him. He looked down at her as she hummed around him, her jaw relaxing as Ben began to fuck her in earnest. With every ingress of her boyfriends cock, Rey had Hux's shoved down her throat.

"I'm gonna come." His voice was strained and his grip her hair almost painful. Rey tried to wrap her lips around him in an effort to capture his spend, but the thrusting from Ben made it hard and when he reached around to cup her breast and pinch her nipple, she gave up on her attempt to retain any finesse. 

Hux didn't seem to mind and with a grunt, he came, his hips lifting off the couch, gagging her as he shot hot liquid down her throat. She swallowed what she could, but when he pulled away some dripped down her chin. His eyes glazed, he reached down and kissed her, lapping up his own spend as his tongue flicked over her swollen lips.

Rey kissed him sloppily, her hand resting over Ben's as he continued to toy with her nipple. Hux broke the kiss first, mouth hanging open as he watched Ben fuck her. Now that she was no longer sucking off his friend, Ben pulled her back to him, a breast in each hand as he slowed his pace and began to kiss her neck, the intensity not so much dissipating as restrained. Like he was ready to unleash it again at any moment. She leaned back against him, head resting on his shoulder as he slowly pushed up into her, thumb tugging on her nipples until they were rock hard.

He leaned down and kissed her, his mouth gentle while he slowly increased his pace. Each gasp and groan that she made was captured by Ben, and when one of his hands left her chest and slid down her stomach until it reached her clit, her whine was loud enough to pull a chuckle out of him.

With Ben’s finger flicking her clit and his pace having returned to hard and fast, Rey felt the beginnings of her orgasm curl up in her belly. Her breathing quickened and she felt Ben’s breath pant across her face while he kept his lips pressed to hers, murmuring words of encouragement and delight against her mouth. Nonsensical things that had her heart beating faster. She was so gone, so absorbed with him that she almost forgot Hux was there at all. The sudden sensation of his warm mouth against her nipple reminded him of his presence in the best way and she reached down to press his head to her breast, fingers running through his cropped locks as he worshipped her.

The sensations overwhelmed her quickly and with a sudden, stumbling sensation she went right over the edge, coming hard and letting out an extended keen as she clenched around Ben’s cock and fisted Hux’s hair in what had to have been a painful manner.

Ben’s pace increased and he left her lips to bite down on her neck, groaning into her flesh as he came with a grunt. There was heavy breathing from all sides and when Rey opened her eyes, she was met by Hux’s lighter gaze while he pressed soft kisses to the underside of her breast. Ben’s mouth was doing the same along her shoulder and his arms wrapped around her waist as he pulled out of her, the liquid from their mutual pleasure dripping down her thigh. He sat back on his heels, pulling her down onto his lap. With a tug she pulled Hux towards her, fingers still tangled in his hair, and he lowered himself to the ground and settled his head on her thighs without complaint.

The silence lingered for a few moments as they all recovered until Ben hummed against her ear.

“That,” his voice held a bit of amusement, “was amazing.”

Rey laughed softly, still too relaxed to form complex thoughts. Hux rolled over to look up at them, a smirk on his lips. 

“Best dinner invitation I’ve ever had.”

Ben placed a kiss on her shoulder, reaching behind them with one arm and grabbing the wine. He handed the bottle to Hux, who took it without moving from his spot on Rey’s lap, before reaching back again to grab the glasses.

Between the two of them, they managed to pour three glasses of the red without spilling any or moving out of position and when they all held a glass in their hands Ben made a toast.

“To friends, fucking and Rey finally having a threesome.”

She slapped his shoulder playfully with the back of her hand before clinking glasses and taking a drink of her wine. Hux made a rather inelegant attempt to drink lying down before giving up and lifting himself up on his elbow. Leaning into Ben, feeling warm and safe in his embrace, Rey closed her eyes.

“I want to do this again.”

  
  


#onlyAo3


End file.
